Life and Death
by DominoJ
Summary: *ONLY READ IF you have read the HEROES OF OLYMPUS series* At the end of Blood of Olympus, Nico admits his crush to Percy (that he apparently got over). What would happen if Nico hadn't quite gotten over his crush?...


_** ~Dear readers, this is a continuation of The Blood of Olympus with changes of events that occurred in the book. A SPOILER IS WITHIN MY FANFIC! Also, I added a bit more to this story due to a request. Please enjoy and review. ~**_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters; I only own the ideas of this fan fiction. Within this story, there is a reference to the song Purple Rain by Prince; I do not own the song, for it is Prince's creation. **

_*****__**Imagine the following occurring after Nico admits his crush to Percy**__*****_

Nico turned to Will Solace, with his face hidden within his palm. "It's about time, what was that all about?" Nico gave Will a glare, no longer feeling skeletal butterflies within his hollow stomach. Will noticed Nico's change in behavior, and decided that is would probably be best to leave the Ghost King alone.

Then, stepping into the sunlight, Nico avoided everyone in his path, and tried to remain hidden from his fellow campers. Nico slammed the door, aware that his cabin was completely empty; Hazel had wandered off somewhere in Camp Half-Blood. Nico paused and reflected on what had recently happened; Percy and Annabeth had been discussing future plans before he had tried to "clear the air". "If only I hadn't gone and screwed things up!" Nico shouted to the shadows lurking in the corners of the Hades cabin. He hadn't intended for such a thing to happen; he cursed at himself in many languages for actually believing he had gotten over Percy Jackson.

Then, the son of Hades sat down in front of the shrine of his father, remembering when Hades had talked to him at the Chapel of Bones. "_Percy this and Percy that. I nearly blasted you to cinders. I entertain the possibility that you acted for multiple reasons." _Nico growled and thrust his stygian iron sword into the ebony wood floor. "Stupid Cupid! How dare you inflict this pain upon me?! I hate you, Son of Poseidon! I ALWAYS HAVE!" Nico sobbed as he threw his sword to the opposite side of the room, subsequently burying his face between his knees. Nico had stayed inside all day; the pale moonlight danced across the room in a melancholy fashion, slow and stoic.

The door opened slowly, and the hinges creaked as someone entered the cabin. _It's probably just Hazel, _Nico thought. "Um, you left the door unlocked. I-I was just wondering whom you were yelling at…and I overheard your shouting. Sorry." Percy said while standing in the doorway. Nico paled and immediately backed away, scrambling towards his weapon. "J-Jackson, what are you doing here? GET OUT!" Percy did not oblige, but instead slowly walked towards Nico. The son of Hades trembled, blaming himself for allowing this to happen. He desperately wanted to escape into the darkness, but he could not move to save his life.

Next, Percy knelt beside Nico, facing him directly. As much as he tried, Nico couldn't resist gazing into the mesmerizing, sea green eyes of Percy Jackson. Luckily, Percy glanced away and said, "Nico…I thought about what you said earlier and it never occurred to me. Sorry, I know you still hate me, but seriously, why?" The son of Hades thought of why he was enamored with Percy, and Nico thought of the days when he had first fallen in love with Percy. Nico laughed and cried at the same time, "You really ARE an idiot, Jackson. I never quite got over my feelings for you. I love you; you're the reason why I haven't delved into Tartarus for eternity. Percy…I-I don't blame you for Bianca's death because some deaths shouldn't be prevented."

Suddenly, Nico panicked, realizing that he had just blurted out all of his feelings to the son of Poseidon. In response, no longer dumbfounded, Percy replied, "Don't worry, Annabeth had been cheating on me with Connor anyway. We broke up, and maybe soon YOU and I could try being friends." Nico nodded and smiled internally, relieved that Percy and Annabeth were no longer dating. "And Nico, I never meant to cause you any sorrow…I never meant to cause you any pain." "What is this? Are you trying to sing Purple Rain, Jackson?" Nico chuckled. Percy played along and said, "I don't normally make jokes with you, but I guess that makes me the Prince." Percy smiled, ruffled Nico's hair, and waved goodbye as he exited the Hades cabin. The son of Hades sat alone in his cabin, blushing and grinning at the recent conversation that had been the best moment of his entire life.


End file.
